With the advancement of technology, newer methods and experiments are being designed to test the performance of automobiles. Experiments aimed at testing the automobiles in motion are performed in a wind tunnel. The wind tunnel is used to study the interaction of the automobile with an air stream by causing a high-speed stream of air to flow past the automobile. Experiments performed in the wind tunnel may vary from testing the aerodynamics of the automobile to testing the performance of the automobile in different atmospheric conditions.
In the wind tunnel, wind-noise testing can be performed to measure the wind-noise generated by an automobile. Wind-noise can be generated by exterior components, the exchange of airflow between the vehicle's interior and exterior and individual gaps in the automobile. Examples of these exterior components include, but are not limited to, mirrors, antennas, cross bows and wipers. Examples of individual gaps include, but are not limited to, gaps in the windscreen, gaps in the periphery of a door, and gaps around the hood.
However, existing methods of wind-noise testing may not be able to repeatedly and accurately determine the source of wind-noise. Further, these existing methods of wind-noise testing may not efficiently measure the wind-noise generated by each of the exterior components and each of the individual gaps in the automobile.
Hence, there is a need for a method for wind-noise testing, which accurately determines noise contributions from the vehicle sub-system area and the component responsible for abnormally high wind noise levels. Further, the method should accurately measure the wind-noise generated by the exterior components and the gaps in the automobile.